


Cruelty of the Darkness

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: The battle of Dol Guldur has been lost and Thranduil took captive. Now beaten, he is dragged back to his Halls to be made an example of. How will Legolas react and can he and Galadriel avenge the Elvenking? AU WARNING: Very Dark. Major character deaths





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eldhoron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/gifts).



> I want to thank my best-friend Eldhoron for his dream that sparked the idea for me to write this. I also want to make it very clear I love Thranduil, and this is by no means a hate story toward him.

The battle at Dol Guldur had been lost. Thranduil and his army had fought long and hard, but it was to no avail. Lady Galadriel was supposed to have met Thranduil at the borders of Dol Guldur but had failed to show up, leaving Thranduil to fight the enemy alone. Thranduil knew Galadriel wouldn't just abandon him without warning so he could only assume she had been delayed or attacked herself. However, the forces were too strong and too many for his comparatively small army, and they had been overthrown within a short period. At first, it seemed like they were going to win, but as quickly as things were going his way they dissipated, for Sauron's forces unleashed a hidden league of warg riders and Uruk-hai upon the Elvenking and it did not take long for him to fall.

As Thranduil and what was left of his warriors were being taken to the orc's leader, Thranduil could not help but think about his Greenleaf. Was he still safe in Rivendell, and would the enemy use this as an opportunity to lure his son into a trap and annihilate the last of his line? Thranduil tried to clear his mind of those thoughts. It did not matter now. He knew that soon he would be reunited with his wife in the Undying Lands and his people – or what was left of them – would have to either learn to cope without a king if his son never made it back alive or they would have to find a new home and leader.

Thranduil was brought out of his thoughts as he was thrown roughly to the hard floor before the feet of a hideous orc. "We have brought you the king of Mirkwood Ushnorg,"one of the orcs growled.

This must be their leader, Thranduil thought to himself.

Ushnorg sneered, revealing his long crooked canines upon seeing the newly brought prisoners. "So you are the mighty King Thranduil?" he snarled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I heard so much about you and how you were supposedly undefeatable. I must admit I am quite disappointed. I had hoped for a more exceptional fight from you," he tutted, his red eyes narrowing as he leaned closer to investigate his new prize.

Thranduil held his head high, refusing to give this monster the satisfaction of seeing him brought to such a low level of defeat. If he were going to be tortured or killed, he would go with whatever dignity and honor he had left, and he knew his people would also do the same.

As if he could sense Thranduil's defiance Ushnorg laughed. "You think you are strong, don't you? Well, we will see just how strong you are once I am through with you. I guarantee before I am done, you will be begging for mercy!"

Thranduil felt a shiver run down his spine. What did he have planned for him? No matter, he thought to himself, I will not beg for mercy like some weakling, despite what he thinks.

Ushnorg commanded his orcs to line up the remainder of the Elvenking's troops and to hang Thranduil up by his wrists facing his people. The orcs snickered as they forcefully dragged him over to a beam and tied his hands above his head. When he had been tied, and his people lined up, Ushnorg walked over and stood behind, his face inches from Thranduil's ear. "You are probably wondering what I am going to do?" Ushnorg hissed, his voice barely above a whisper. "I am planning on making you suffer the worst way imaginable – by making you watch your troops die one by one and then," he paused, walking in front of Thranduil, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him. "I am slowly going to torture you before bringing you back to extinguish your life in front of your people. Then once you have been dealt with, I will finish off the rest of your people." Ushnorg watched the king's face to see if he would get any reaction. Receiving none, he snarled and then forcing the king to look at his men, gave a curt order.

Thranduil could not hold back a strangled scream as one by one the orcs drew knives across his soldiers' throats, their blood seeping into the soil. When the last elf had been killed, Ushnorg ordered the bodies to be piled and torched. As Thranduil watched the bodies of his warriors slowly burning he had no time to grieve as another orc came from behind him clutching a spiked whip. With a sneer, he began to viciously flog him, relentlessly ripping chunks of his flesh off. Thranduil tried to hold back his screams of pain, but as each lash hit him, he began to break down. He remembered Ushnorg's words from earlier:  _"I guarantee you before I am done, you will be begging for mercy!"_ But Thranduil forced himself not to give in.

After several minutes of being whipped, Ushnorg gave the signal for the orc to stop. Thranduil was barely conscious, but before he could fall into unconsciousness, he saw another orc coming at him with a metal rod. The beast began to beat him breaking several of his bones. Thranduil bit down on his tongue, crying out in his mind for the pain to cease. Whenever he lost consciousness, Ushnorg would have a lackey throw a bucket of cold water over his head, bringing him back only to be bludgeoned once again. Thranduil had no idea how long this endless torture had gone on for, but finally, Ushnorg deemed he had had enough and cut his bonds, causing Thranduil to fall to the ground with a loud  _thump_.

Ushnorg walked over to the once mighty King of the Woodland Halls and with his spiked boot, turned the king over onto his back with a kick. Thranduil's breathing was now labored, and he found he could barely keep his eyes open. "Don't think I am done with you yet,  _mighty_  King Thranduil," he spat. "Now that you are groomed to be brought before your subjects, we will be leaving but first…" Ushnorg bent down and put a crude collar around the king's neck which was attached to a chain, and when his hands were bound together, he forced Thranduil to stand and had all his clothes removed, stripping him of all his dignity. "Now we are ready to go and greet your people. I am sure they are anxious to see their king." Laughing he pushed a beaten and humiliated Thranduil towards Mirkwood.

* * *

Late evening had arrived when Thranduil and his captors approached the gates to his kingdom. As one of the orcs blew the horn – which had belonged to Feren – announcing their arrival, several elves joyously rushed out to greet their king. Expecting to be greeted by a victorious army they were instead met by several orcs leading their horrendously beaten and degraded king.

Not knowing what else to do Elros and several other guards lined up at the entrance as the last line of defense. They knew the chances of them keeping the enemy out was little to none, but they had to try. They had to at least attempt to protect the women and children inside.

Ushnorg sneered at their feeble attempt to keep them out. "Do you honestly think you can protect your people when your king and his army couldn't defeat us? You elven scum will learn soon enough what happens to those who dare oppose us!" Ushnorg threw Thranduil down causing him to hit the side of his head on a rock.

Hearing the horrified gasps from the remainder of his guard, Thranduil forced himself to sit up and looked at his people one last time. He might have been defeated in battle and beaten into a bloody mess and disgraced, but he would not let them see any fear in his eyes. He would die with his head held high. As Ushnorg came forward with his sword drawn, he looked at the elves with a triumphant expression. "I bring you your  _king_!" With one strike Ushnorg smote the head right off of Thranduil and watched it roll to the feet of the elven guards.

Elros looked on with horror and disbelief at what just happened: their king was dead. In one final act of defiance against the enemy, Elros led the last of Thranduil's warriors in an attack to avenge their king. Ushnorg boomed the order to attack and quickly crushed what little of the guard that was left. He wasted no time in breaking the gates and picking up the head of the king, and placing it on a pike he stormed in.

When they had entered into the halls, the women and children had quickly been gathered by the orcs. They had been so caught off guard it didn't take long for them to be overtaken. Ushnorg brought forth the head of their king and began parading it around in front of them. The cries and screams from the womenfolk and offspring were like sweet music to his ears. When he finished making an example of Thranduil he had some his orcs pour tar all throughout the halls and locking the gates, he then set it ablaze making sure none could escape.

"I want you to set up archers at all entrances and kill any that escape!" Ushnorg commanded one of his commanders. As he heard the screams of terror emerging from inside the burning fortress, he began to laugh. Never again would his kind be cut down by Thranduil or any of his kin, and to make sure no one would ever try to rebuild this now fallen kingdom, he stuck the head of the now dead King outside of the blazing walls as a warning to all who came near.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a glorious summer day, and Legolas had just returned from a hunting trip with the twin sons of Elrond. Legolas had wanted to go and visit his friends for some time now, and after several weeks of pleading with his father to let him go, he finally relented and allowed him to go and visit. The sound of laughter and friendly jests could be heard by many as the trio made their way through the large gates with their horses carrying their many packs and weapons. Legolas' voice was the loudest as he was heard boasting of his kill.

"Surely there is no question about who is the greatest hunter amongst us. One look at my trophy says it all," Legolas cheerfully laughed as he pointed to a large buck tied to his horse.

The twins rolled their eyes playfully and were about to reply when they were interrupted by their father who rushed out to greet his sons. "My sons, it is my joy to see you again!" Elrond exclaimed smiling as he enveloped his children in a hug.

The twins stopped their bantering and returned the embrace. " Thank you, father; our hearts sing to see you!"

"How was your trip? I see you have not returned empty handed," Elrond smiled as he beheld the giant buck on Legolas' horse.

Legolas laughed. "Nay, Lord Elrond. This beauty you see before you was my reward for being the most patient."

The twins gawked at Legolas for several seconds before Elladan recovered. "I beg your pardon?" he asked in mock insult. "The only reason you managed to catch that was that we coaxed it to stay long enough for you to shoot it. Patient? What a laugh."

Legolas chuckled as he and the twins led their horses to the stall. Upon returning, they left to clean up for the afternoon meal. As they were all making their way to the dining hall, a messenger from Lothlórien arrived with a small escort carrying a letter addressed to Lord Elrond. Elrond slowly opened the seal and began to read the letter. The twins watching their father noticed him quickly become pale, and his knees began to buckle. He would have collapsed had his sons not caught him and helped him to sit.

"Father, what is wrong?" Elrohir asked uneasily at seeing his father so upset.

Elrond had to take a few minutes to compose himself before he was able to answer his son's question. "It appears the army of Lothlórien was attacked, and your grandfather was gravely injured in the process," he replied shakily setting the letter down.

"What?" the twins asked in unison their faces contorting into shock.

Legolas who had been listening intently to the conversation was unsure if he should stay or leave. When he had made his mind to leave, Elrond stopped him. "Legolas, this concerns you as well I am afraid."

Stopping in mid-motion, Legolas returned to his seat. "What do you mean? What would the people of Lothlórien have to do with me?" he inquired his voice beginning to rise in panic.

Elrond looked the young prince deep in his eyes. "Apparently, Lord Celeborn was heading out with a large group of Lórien elves to the borders of Dol Guldur to help aid your father in a surprise attack. When they got outside the borders of Lothlórien, they were ambushed by a large group of orcs. Since they never arrived, Galadriel worries for your father."

Rising from his seat, Legolas swiftly started for his rooms. "I must leave at once for Mirkwood. I must make sure my father is alright."

Elrond grabbed Legolas by his arm and turned him towards himself. "Legolas that is not a wise decision." Legolas started to protest, but Elrond interrupted him. "If your father did indeed go to Dol Guldur and was captured or injured, then the enemy could be made aware of your existence, and you would be in great danger. I strongly advise you to go first to Lothlórien and receive aid from Lady Galadriel. My sons, Glorfindel and myself will come with you with as many of my people as I can afford to spare."

Legolas started to dissent but the look on Elrond's face told him Elrond was right and giving a heavy sigh he lowered his gaze. "Very well. You are right; however, I wish to leave at once. I fear for what might have befallen my father."

Elrond squeezed the prince's shoulders lightly. "We will leave before nightfall Legolas. If we are to make it safely to Lothlórien, we must make sure we are adequately prepared." Turning to his sons, he looked solemnly at them. "Elladan, Elrohir I want you two to begin getting ready. You are in charge of making sure we have enough weapons and food." The twins nodded and left at once.

"Erestor, I need you to inform Glorfindel to gather our troops, we are leaving for Lothlórien before nightfall." Erestor who had been listening intently to the whole conversation didn't even respond. He promptly ran off with a short bow and went to locate Glorfindel. "As for myself, I will begin to gather as many healing supplies as possible. Legolas, I want you to gather your things and when you have finished, help the stable hands prepare our horses. The sooner we can ready to leave the faster we can depart."

Legolas swiftly left to do as Elrond had commanded leaving Elrond to carry out his duty of gathering the necessary medical supplies. Elrond only hoped Celeborn and Thranduil would be okay. He knew what it was like to lose a parent and a spouse and he did not wish for Galadriel and Legolas to have to endure such pain.

Later that evening as the sun had begun to make its way below the vast horizon, Elrond and a large number of elves were ready to set out towards Lothlórien. Elrond had left Lindir in charge as he wished for his Chief Advisor to accompany him on this trip. Taking one last look behind him and making sure they had everything in order, they started out. Fortunately, they did not run into any trouble, and they successfully made it to the borders of Lothlórien within a fortnight.

As soon as the retinue of Rivendell approached the borders of the Golden Wood they were immediately met by Haldir. He had a look of anguish on his face, and instantaneously Elrond knew something terrible had happened. Raising his hand to signal his people to halt, the raven-haired warrior dismounted his steed and swiftly made his way to Haldir. After a quick greeting, Elrond asked if everything was alright and Haldir lowered his head in sorrow.

"Alas, I am afraid all is not well Lord Elrond. Two nights ago, Lord Celeborn went to the Halls of Mandos. Unfortunately, he received a wound whose weapon was laced with a very rare poison and Lady Galadriel was unable to stop its spreading."

Elrond was in a complete state of shock. Lord Celeborn was dead? This was ill news indeed. His thoughts quickly turned to Galadriel. He knew most elves who had lost a mate faded shortly after. Only a very few had managed to find the will to live, himself and Thranduil being amongst them. He only hoped Galadriel was strong enough to resist the urge to fade. "Haldir, please take me to Lady Galadriel. I must speak with her."

Nodding, Haldir began to lead the large group of elves to Caras Galadhon. If it had been any other elf or being, he would have denied them passage for his people were mourning heavily at the moment. Looking back shortly, he noticed Elrond speaking quietly to Glorfindel and his children and when he saw the look of angst fall on their faces, he knew Elrond had told them the news. His heart was heavy for them for he knew how close the twins had been with their grandfather.

Shortly after that, they arrived, and the sight was sorrowful indeed: all around them the elves were grieving, and deep in the distance, a lament was being sung for the loss of their lord and the other elves whose lives had been taken in the ambush not too long ago. When they arrived at the talan Galadriel was staying in, Elrond told his people to wait for him and turning to Legolas he told him he would shortly come back for him so he could speak with Galadriel. Legolas nodded stiffly and sat on a nearby stump waiting for him to be announced.

As Elrond walked up the long path of stairs leading to the main entrance, he could feel the anger and pain fill his very being. He was being taken back to memories of the day his wife was brought back to Imladris, her fair body broken and her spirit shattered. He thought then he would die but somehow found the strength to endure. Then the day she left the shores tore a hole through his very soul and heart. Even though she was alive and he knew someday, he would be reunited with her it still pained him beyond anything that he was sundered from her no matter how long. He could not even begin to imagine what Galadriel was going through right now.

He was brought back to the present when heard Haldir announce he could enter. Elrond bowed and quietly entered the talan. When he entered, he was met with darkness and the sound of soft weeping. Elrond's heart broke at the very sound. He slowly approached Galadriel, and when he was inches from her, he called her name out softly. "My Lady Galadriel?"

At first, no reply could be heard, and Elrond was about to call her again when a broken voice sounded out. "They took him from me. They took my heart from me."

Elrond wanted to reach out to her and to comfort her. He felt anger in him, and he was not sure who to direct it at. All he knew was his wife's mother – someone who was like a second mother to him – was suffering horribly and he was helpless as how to help her. Unsure of what to do or say he softly spoke his voice slightly cracking. "I am so sorry; is there anything I can do to help you through this?"

Galadriel walked quietly over to Elrond, her usually bright eyes red from crying and filled with hatred for the foul creatures who took her husband from her. Her golden hair was disheveled, and she shook as she answered. "I swear on Ilúvatar; I will not rest or leave these shores until I have exacted my revenge out on the ones who did this horrendous act."

Elrond knew an oath like that would not be made lightly, but he also knew Galadriel would keep to her words. With a hand on his heart, he swore his allegiance to her. "My lady, if I can be of any assistance to you, I will help you. These creatures of Sauron must be made to pay indeed."

Galadriel cracked a small smile and embraced her son-in-law. "Your help is greatly welcomed Elrond."

When they broke the embrace, Elrond remembered about Legolas and why they had come. "My lady, I forgot to tell you Legolas is waiting to speak with you just outside. He has come to ask you for your help."

Galadriel nodded softly and beckoned for Legolas to be brought before her. Elrond left, and minutes later he returned with Legolas by his side. Elrond told Legolas he would be just outside and seconds later it was just the Mirkwood Prince and the Lady of the Golden Wood.

"Legolas, I must apologize profoundly for failing to show up to aid your father. I assure you my husband tried with all his might to meet with Thranduil to fight by his side. Regrettably, the enemy had caught us unaware, and we were unable to meet him. Nevertheless, if you still wish for aid, you may join Lord Elrond and me in coming against the forces of Dol Guldur for I have vowed to destroy every orc which breathes in that uncouth place."

Legolas could not help but shrink back slightly at hearing Galadriel speak those words, for it seemed with each word she became more dark and terrible. When she finished speaking, he found his voice again. "First, I would like to give you my deepest condolences for the loss of your husband. He was a great leader, and he will be sorely missed. As for your offer, I accept it and if at all possible I would like to leave for Mirkwood as soon as we can," he said and bowed in respect as he finished speaking.

Smiling, Galadriel returned to her window. "Thank you for your kind words Legolas. I assure you we will leave shortly. We must prepare to properly meet our enemy head on, for it will not be an easy battle to win. The enemy will surely be well equipped to fight us even if we do catch them unawares."

Legolas agreed and asked if there was any way he could help them prepare. Galadriel smiled kindly at the prince. "Your offer is greatly welcomed, but we are already close to being ready. I had already planned on fighting before you and Elrond arrived. Rest while you are here, for by morning we will be prepared to leave for Mirkwood."

After a good night's rest – despite his worry for his father – the elves of Rivendell and Lothlórien were now ready to depart for Mirkwood. The journey took only a couple of days and even though a passerby could tell they were out for blood there was not a sound amongst them. As soon as the view of the Elvenking's Halls came into view, the smell of death was pungent and despite the calls from both Galadriel and Elrond telling him to wait, Legolas unheeded the words. Unable to keep his feet from running, Legolas ran until he came into site of the gates.

When he arrived followed shortly by the others, the sight they were faced with was terrible: there in front of the gates was Thranduil's head on a stick, and all around them were the remaining bodies from the guards who had tried in vain to protect the Halls of the Elvenking. As they looked up towards the gates, the smell of burned flesh could be smelled. Legolas grief-stricken, let out a scream of rage and started to run towards Dol Guldur. Elrond shouted out for him to be stopped but most of the other elves were in a state of shock and could not find the willpower to move.

Glorfindel however, was quickly racing after the young prince, and he was followed closely by the twins. It didn't take long for them to overtake Legolas and soon the three were restraining him as he tried with all his strength to break free. Legolas would have succeeded had not Galadriel arrived and silenced Legolas who was demanding to be let go.

"Legolas! Enough!" Galadriel boomed instantly causing the prince to cease in his attempts to break free. "I know you wish to avenge your father and I understand the anger you feel for him and your people, but getting yourself killed will not bring him back. I promise you, you will have your revenge, but we must do it right. Let us first bury the dead and see if there are any survivors inside; then we will make our way to Dol Guldur."

Falling to his knees and sobbing, Legolas knew she was right. The sight of the Woodland Prince crying like a small child was almost too much for the elves to see. Most turned their eyes away in hopes he would have some privacy. The only ones to try and console him were the twins who hesitantly placed their hands on his shoulders. No words were said for none could be found. As the other elves laid the dead to rest, Legolas just cried and let his friends try their best to comfort him.

Haldir, Glorfindel, and several other guards entered the gates and commenced to look for any survivors, but after an hour of looking, they came out empty handed. Legolas was the last elf of his realm to survive. Once Legolas personally took care of his father and regained control of his emotions, the legion of elves marched to Dol Guldur with one thing on their minds: to annihilate orcs of Dol Guldur once and for all.

* * *

Ushnorg was busy in an inner room pouring over several different maps and battle plans. He had already destroyed the elven realm of Mirkwood, now all that was left was to wipe out Rivendell and Lothlórien. He was in the middle of exchanging words to one of his captains when a scout horn was heard outside. Growling he rushed outside to see what all the commotion was and looking out in the distance was surprised to find a large host of elves.

Ushnorg barely had time to give orders to his orcs to prepare arms when his gates were crushed by the force of both Vilya and Nenya. Before the dust had even settled, the archers began firing torrents of arrows striking down many orcs before the rest of the elves cascaded through the broken gates taking down the orcs starting to flee. Galadriel had become preoccupied with a large group of orcs and Elrond was helping his sons and Haldir, leaving Legolas to search for the head orc.

Far in the distance shouting out orders to the remaining orcs was Ushnorg. With pure unquenched rage flowing in him, Legolas sliced his way through the orcs and was soon face to face with Ushnorg. "Do you know who I am?" Legolas asked in between swings. "I am the son of the king whom you murdered! I am Legolas Thranduilion!" he roared barely escaping a blow to his face.

Ushnorg's eyes lit up with delight at the mention of the fallen king and making his way towards the enraged prince; he had a new mission: to wipe out the entire line of Thranduil. Ushnorg blocked Legolas's swings, and in mere moments he caused Legolas to lose his balance allowing the large orc a well-aimed hit to his ribs. Legolas howled in pain as he felt the blade slash across his torso sending him to the ground. Ushnorg quickly disarmed the prince and glowered down at him. "Before I end your life, I just wanted you to know I immensely enjoyed torturing your father and in the end, before ending his miserable existence, he begged for mercy," Ushnorg chortled raising his blade to deliver the final blow. Just as the blade came down, Ushnorg's blade stopped midway as the orc let out a grunt and blood began seeping from his mouth.

Glorfindel who observed the exchange had frantically fought his way to Legolas and managed to throw his blade deep into his back just as Ushnorg was about to give the killing strike to the prince. Seizing the opportunity, Legolas grabbed the orcs fallen sword and unsteadily got to his feet. As the orc fell to his knees choking on his blood, Legolas looked him in his eyes and raising his sword snarled. "Well, it will be my pleasure to  _return_  the favor and end your miserable excuse of a life." And with one swift stroke, Legolas separated the orcs head from his body.

When Ushnorg was dead, Legolas picked the head up and placing it on the orcs own sword, stuck it in the ground. Looking around he soon realized all the orcs were dead or soon to be destroyed. Taking a deep breath, Legolas walked over to Glorfindel who instantly took the time to check over Legolas's wound to his chest. "Well, I have good news and bad news," Glorfindel said with a frown.

"What would the news be?" Legolas asked not sure he wanted to hear it.

"Well, the good news is, the wound is not poisoned and you will live."

Confused as to what the bad news would be he looked at Glorfindel perplexed. "So, then what is the bad news?"

Grinning at the golden-haired prince Glorfindel laughed. "You are going to be hurting for weeks to come."

For the first time since he left Rivendell, Legolas laughed and allowed the golden-haired warrior to stitch him up and bandage his wounds. Afterward, the two made their way to help burn the bodies of the orcs. Fortunately, the death toll for Rivendell and Lothlórien was minimal, and they were able to bury their kin outside of Dol Guldur.

The elves spent the night back in Mirkwood, and in spite of the victory over the enemy, there was no singing or merry-making. Despite the protests of Elladan and Elrohir, Legolas slept apart from the others. Now that he had avenged his father and his people, where would he go? He could not stay here, the memories were too painful, and he was the last of his kin. After careful consideration, he decided to return to Lothlórien with Galadriel where he would then continue his way to Rivendell and remain for a short time with Elrond and his family. Galadriel had announced she was going to sail overseas to the Undying lands and Elrond also declared he too would sail with her. "The time of the Elves is over," he proclaimed sadly. "Those who wish to come with us may do so."

Legolas didn't even need to think twice about it and promptly voiced his desire to sail with them as did most of the other elves. Haldir, Glorfindel, and the twins decided they were going to remain for a time but promised they would follow soon. When morning arrived, the now solemn host of elves walked unhurriedly back to Lothlórien where the preparations were made for the elves who had decided to sail West.

Shortly after they said their goodbyes to the few who chose to remain behind, they marched back to Imladris where Elrond announced to Lindir and the rest of Imladris of his decision to set sail. He packed his belongings and handed over lordship of his realm to his eldest, and after a few weeks, they slowly made their way to the Grey Havens where Legolas, Elrond, Galadriel and the rest of the elves sailed out of sight and out of Middle Earth never to return.


End file.
